


Like A Stone

by sdwolfpup



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your house / I long to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Stone

**Song:** Audioslave, "Like A Stone"  
 **Spoilers:** Through season 3

**Download:** [DivX AVI (59 MB)](http://www.sdwolfpup.com/vids/LikeAStone.zip) (right click, save target as to download)

Stream at YouTube, [here](http://youtu.be/9IPOdtCNNYE) or watch the embed:

Lyrics  
On a cobweb  
Afternoon  
In a room full of emptiness  
By a freeway  
I confess  
I was lost in the pages  
Of a book  
Full of death  
Reading how we'll die alone  
And if we're good, we'll lay to rest  
Anywhere we want to go

In your house  
I long to be  
Room by room  
Patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone  
I'll wait for you there  
Alone

And on my death bed  
I will pray  
To the gods and the angels  
Like a pagan  
To anyone  
who will take me to heaven  
To a place  
I recall  
I was there so long ago  
The sky was bruised  
The wine was bled  
And there you led me on

In your house  
I long to be  
Room by room  
Patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone  
I'll wait for you there  
Alone

And on I read  
Till the day was gone  
And I sat in regret  
For all the things I've done  
For all that I've blessed  
And all that I've wronged  
In dreams until my death  
I will wander on

In your house  
I long to be  
Room by room  
Patiently  
I'll wait for you there  
Like a stone  
I'll wait for you there  
Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This vid requires a whole slew of thanks! First to counteragent for excellent beta services in the face of the unknown; buffyann for responding to my pleas and coming through with a quick and thoughtful response; aurora_84 for whom this vid is, deep in its heart, dedicated to, and who also looked it over and pronounced it good; and to renenet who was a cheerleader like no other for this vid, and who then actually squee'd about Michael/Alex with me for, like, two hours and who basically ensured this vid got finished just by the power of her enthusiasm.
> 
> If you're at all interested in Michael/Alex after seeing this vid, please feel free to ask me more about them, or what episodes to watch, or for fic recs. I can - and will happily - provide any or all of the above.


End file.
